


On Watch

by hellhoundsprey



Series: ficlet prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2, watching porn, mutual masturbation.<br/>Set a few months after the two of them meeting on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Watch

When Jensen Ross Ackles licks his palm to get it wet for your dick, you don't interrupt by reminding him that there is possibly some lube in some duffel bag on the other side of your trailer. No, you fucking get it together and watch, file down, try not to drool. Or at least not draw his attention to you drooling. The clip in front of them does that job for Jared. Thank god.

You know you're getting along great when you beat up guys who originally wanted to beat _you_ up. You know you're probably bff-material when even professional crew members gape and tell you how much of a great performance you two are giving. You know you're probably in way over your head when one of you shrugs and suggests jerking off together to that hot new celebrity-lookalike sex tape and the other one of you shrugs and dumbly nods and yeahs.

Sure. Why not. That's perfectly normal. It's not like either of them has a girlfriend. Harmless fun.

Except that nothing involving being naked in the company of Jensen is harmless.

Jensen has a nice dick. Like, if Jared was into that (which he kind of is... not?), Jared would be head over heels for that dick. Thick and heavy in his hand, perfect girth (which is remarkable because...?), cleanly cut just like Jared's. A good Texan dick. Just like Jared's. Except that it's Jensen's. In Jared's hand. Real happy and hard real fast. God, it had slapped against Jensen's perfect little belly when he had tugged his shorts off. Which was a show in itself, too. Nothing Jensen does _isn't_ worth capturing on camera, to be honest.

Jared thinks about that for a second. Could ask Jensen if he was okay with that. Probably wouldn't say no. Would shrug and say _yeah, sure, why not_ , just like earlier, not much difference between Jared offering a beer or a handjob.

And Jensen licks his hand again. That gives Jared a few seconds to compose himself, to keep his orgasm away for another short while longer, to prolong this beautiful, magical moment they are having here. It's completely dark and they'll have to get up in a few hours for more filming, but Jared would probably give up sleeping entirely if that meant more of _this_.

Uhm... Yeah. Harmless fun.

"Geez, now I know why they call it a _job_ ," hisses Jensen who wrings his hand back around Jared's dick. God. That hand. Must've been kissed by angels when Jensen was born or something. Definitely not a normal hand.

"Uh... huh?" Jared contributes completely unintelligent, somehow dick-drunk and maybe that whole edging-thing is not such a great idea when the guy you are jerking off in return seems to have the patience of a goddamn rock or something.

The actress moans, loudly, and Jensen's lashes flutter, obscenely. Jensen bites his completely inappropriate lip after - and Jared can't believe he'll have to work with that being tomorrow - wetting it with the tip of his tongue. "'s a goddamn _job_ , dude, 'cause your dick's like, _abnormal_."

"Guh," Jared chokes.

" _Mutated_ ," Jensen adds, and goddamn, those eyes flicker to Jared when he says that and then disappear just as quickly. Probably freaked by how obviously Jared is staring. The guy should be used to that by now, maybe, but they don't usually get into each other's pants. Usually.

It's only, like, the third time. This month.

"Fuck." Jared squeezes his eyes shut, holds his breath for a moment, but his balls won't stop seizing. "Fuck, Jen, wait, I'm-"

And even if Jensen didn't outright purr, "Yeah, c'mon," with that pursed, perfect mouth of his, Jared wouldn't have had much of a choice. The choice Jared _does_ have though is to leave his eyes closed or stare at Jensen while he comes, and, well, that would just be too much, right?

When he is done though, all spent and _wow_ that's a mess on his shirt right there, when he blinks back alive with his head lolled back over the backrest of the shitty sofa, Jensen's full attention is on his face, on Jared's face, nothing but Jared. Jared stares back, dumbly and with his mouth hanging slightly open, and it's purely scientific when he squeezes his finger right underneath the edge of Jensen's cockhead. Purely scientific to watch those eyes unfocus, focus, those lashes flutter to never a full blink, that chin softly tremble.

The movie is still playing (somewhere, somehow, probably) and god, Jared doesn’t even know the actress’s hair color.


End file.
